


The Condo

by sickdreamsaremadeofthis



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Confusion, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickdreamsaremadeofthis/pseuds/sickdreamsaremadeofthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place during Season 2, right after "Office Olympics". Possible spoilers for previous episodes.) Michael has always felt so alone, but when his employees show him unexpected kindness, he realizes that he too has so much to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Condo

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from "The Office" and make no profit from this work. And as always, please let me know if you notice mistakes in the story and I will correct them. I hope you enjoy, and please do leave a review. :)

The Condo

 

            The closing ceremonies were so touching... of course Michael had no idea what his employees had been up to while he was gone, all he knew was that he was standing on the top of some kind of platform that looked like the kind they used for winners in the Olympics, and Jim--cool Jim who sat in his old seat and was always saying the funniest stuff and who got along great with everyone--was suddenly placing some kind of homemade gold medal around his neck. Everyone was applauding, for once recognizing that he had done something amazing in his life. It was so beautiful... earlier he'd had to cheer himself on to feel like he'd done the right thing. Now everyone else was cheering. They were all looking at him like they did love him and appreciate him and think he was the world's greatest boss. It was so cool!

            Misty-eyed, he looked down and saw Ryan standing there with the rest of them, clapping. He looked so bright and warm and alert... maybe even a tad bit admiring? Wow, that young guy was gorgeous.. Michael was even willing to admit that Ryan might be better-looking than himself. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to see that entire, scorchin' hot bod beneath that deceptively cool, unruffled business suit. Michael knew that Ryan dressed and acted so cool, but he could sense... so many things about Ryan. Could just look into those gorgeous blue eyes and see that underneath the cool 'I-don't-care' exterior, Ryan was smoldering, on fire, full of energy and emotion that was just bursting to come out. He was a regular firecracker. Michael could just imagine him exploding in so many different ways. With anger... with repressed love that he just couldn't hide anymore... with sexual pleasure... Oh, had he been staring at Ryan for too long? Probably. Ryan was getting that look that he usually got when Michael admired him for a long time. That kid was really too modest, Michael thought. He kept on trying to get Ryan to admit how sexy he was and talk about how it felt to be that sexy... Whenever he brought it up though, even within the private sanctum of Michael's office, Ryan fell quiet and avoided eye contact. He was just too shy. He needed to be reminded more of how attractive he was.

            Michael did the respectful thing though and averted his gaze, and thanked all of the office workers once the song had ended. "At this moment," he said seriously. "I am so proud to be an American, and the owner of an awesome new condo, and the boss of such a great group of people--my amazing, loving, generous family who did all this to show me just how much they love me. Words cannot express my gratitude. Thank you all."

            Everyone had mostly started walking away, but there were a few stragglers who stopped to listen and nodded at him once he was finished speaking. Wiping at his eyes as he was still so overcome with emotion, Michael glanced down and noticed Ryan still standing there, next to Stanley's desk. He was staring up at Michael with this expression Michael had never seen on him before. It was a thoughtful look, and there was a bit of amazement in it too--not the disapproving kind that Michael was used to seeing on most people's faces who just didn't understand him--but a kind sort of amazement, as if Ryan was seeing him for the first time and liked what he saw.

            Michael smiled at him, but Ryan turned then and walked away to sit at the desk across from Meredith where he was currently learning about Supplier Relations from her.

            "That was weird." Dwight said, suddenly reminding Michael of his presence next to him... well, slightly below him, actually, which was entirely appropriate. Because gold was better than silver. And Michael was of course the golden standard, even if he'd been the only one to acknowledge it for so long.

            "No, Dwight," Michael said, barely masking the exasperation he felt toward Dwight after spending the entire day with him... his feelings about Dwight were complicated; sometimes he felt affection for him that he thought he might feel toward a brother, and other times he almost hated him for being so clueless and always tagging along after him. When he thought about it, those were both actually sibling sort of feelings. Was Dwight like his brother? Maybe one who hadn't inherited his good-looking and brilliant-mind genes. Well, that wasn't so bad, he thought. At least he was the better looking and more experienced older brother, qualified to give all kinds of advice. And even if Dwight was a total suck-up at least it was just because he recognized that Michael had exceeded normal levels of awesome to become legendary.

            "There is nothing weird.." he raised his voice, so the entire office could hear, "about good people reminding each other of how they feel. It's very important..." he was almost shouting on this bit, hoping Ryan would hear it louder than the rest of his co-workers... "to _be in touch with your true feelings and let people know_ about them. This office has just _honored_ us by doing so, and that is beyond weird--it has never happened before in the history of ever; it may actually be a once-in-a-lifetime experience--but I sure hope not. True feelings, people. Get in touch. Express them!"

            ' _Come on, Ryan. You know your true feelings for me. Stop hiding them'_... Michael thought with something bordering on desperation... he almost started to cry again, but he blinked back the tears, forcing his true feelings down once more, and stepped down from the raised steps to go back to his office.

            Dwight followed closely behind, whispering fiercely at him as he often did--like everything they said to each other was part of some top secret mission.

            "It's too bad you don't have someone to _honor_ you by renting that third bedroom from you," Dwight said seriously.

            It was then that inspiration hit Michael, as it so often did. Impossibly beautiful visions played out before him like scenes on a movie reel. "Dwight, I'm a genius!" He exclaimed loudly.

            "Yes, you are, Michael." Dwight said, looking at him with intensity. "That's what I've been telling you all these years."

            "Shut up, Dwight. And go back to work," Michael said without looking at him. "Temp, my office!" He called as he opened the door and walked toward his desk.

            As he passed through the doorway he thought he heard a small sigh from Ryan and he smiled to himself. It was so cute how determined Ryan was to hide that these talks with Michael in his office were the best part of his day...

            He sat down and touched his fingers to the medal around his neck; he would keep it and treasure it forever, he thought. When Ryan appeared in the doorway, he leaned back in his chair and stretched, hoping that Ryan would both notice how casual he was (that always impressed chics--casual was cool, he knew--and Ryan was hotter than a chic) and how much more toned his abdomen was. Michael had started working out a lot more since Ryan had become the office temp.

            When Ryan closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair across from his desk, Michael relaxed and smiled at him. "Hey, kid. How are you? You look great."

            Ryan shrugged. "I'm okay." His eyes went to the medal around Michael's neck and Michael felt a swell of pride at the fact that Ryan admired him so much.

            Michael pointed at him. "You know, I'm really proud of you. You've been doing such great work."

            There it was, one of those tiny smiles that Ryan always tried to hide but just couldn't when Michael said things like that to him--ah, it was beautiful. Michael wished his eyes had special camera-abilities. They didn't, so he found other ways to capture and keep those moments forever.

            "Thanks," Ryan said, looking down at his lap and squirming a little, like he was restless and couldn't wait to leave. All part of the game, Michael knew. He was the pursuer, and Ryan was the one playing hard to get. And wow, did he play that part well! He really _was_ hard to get!

            "Ummm... Did you have some work for me?" Ryan asked, eyes flickering briefly to Michael's and then to the side. He seemed nervous now. So coy, it was cute.

            "How long are you going to keep this up?" Michael said quietly, staring at Ryan so intently... part of him wanted to climb through the other man's skin and see what was inside that made him so special, and the other part just wanted to run his tongue over that skin and experience the special taste that was unique to Ryan Howard. He wouldn't even have to take his clothes off, Michael thought... although that would definitely be better. That suit looked so good on him, and he was sure that as the material had been pressed to Ryan's body all day that taste and smell would be there, along with his lingering warmth.

            "Um.. what?" Ryan asked, his voice small--he sounded a little afraid now, so Michael thought he'd better back off. Ryan was clearly one of those delicate types who got overwhelmed if you moved too quickly. He was probably a fainter, Michael thought. And there was no way that he, Michael Scott, Regional Manager of the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin Paper Company, was going to be responsible for that beautiful head cracking open if Ryan fell over. As he formulated his answer, part of his mind was also trying to calculate how fast he could dive over his desk to rescue Ryan from falling if he needed to.

            "Nothing," Michael said, sparing Ryan for the time being. "Well... you know, it's pretty important, actually. But you and I will have that talk later. Don't you worry about it now."

            "Okay." Ryan said. His charming smile reached his eyes. "I won't."

            "You know.. Ryan... You are really special to me." Michael said suddenly. He took the gold medal from around his neck and held it up so Ryan had a perfect view of the shiny tinfoil surface. "That ceremony was... easily the best part of my day--in fact, the best time I've had since being promoted to the position of 'boss'! And the highlight was looking down and seeing you there, showing how much _you_ care about _me_."

            "Um.." More nervous fidgeting.

            Michael pressed on anyway. "I was thinking to myself that this medal is perhaps the best thing anyone has ever given me... it represents my heart. All of the love that I feel in the world, for everything and everyone."

            "Ok."

            Michael held it out to Ryan, fighting back the tide of emotion. This moment between them was so special... "Go on, take it." He told Ryan. "I want you to have it. Because the truth is, Ryan, that heart... Well, I think you should hold on to it for me."

            "Um... uh... No, that's okay."

            "Come on, take it." Michael urged him.

            "No. I... can't accept your heart, Michael. It's, uh, too much. I don't... deserve that." Ryan said, looking around now like he expected an exit to materialize.

            "The door is behind you, Ryan." Michael said gently, so that Ryan wouldn't feel stupid for having to be reminded.

            "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were finished speaking to me. I'll leave you to your work then," Ryan said, his face lighting up as he stood from his chair.

            "Sit down." Michael said, in a much louder and more commanding tone than he'd intended.

            Ryan sat down so fast, and looked so wide-eyed and serious then, that Michael almost laughed. "I'm sorry." Ryan said. "I'm really sorry. I... Um, what did you call me in here for?"

            Michael forgot about the medal although he was still holding it. He put it on his desk and tilted his head the side, thinking hard. He knew it had been important...

            "Would you like me to come back later?"

            Michael shushed him and Ryan was quiet and still once more, perfectly submissive in that way that was just so endearing because it told Michael how much Ryan respected him. It was like... fear and love, altogether, that kind of respect. Just like Michael had always dreamed, there was someone who was afraid of how much they loved him. And he was just the luckiest man alive that that someone turned out to be Ryan Bailey Howard.

            "Oh, that's right." Michael said, as he remembered what Dwight had said just moments before. The temp was so distracting...

            He leaned back in his seat, and steepled his hands, looking serious and in control. "I'm concerned, Ryan." He frowned a little, just enough to convey serious-but-not-disapproving. Ryan was delicate, after all--he knew that, even if no one else could see it, including Ryan himself.

            "Oh? What are you concerned about?"

            "You." Michael said, nodding. "I'm concerned about you, Ryan."

            "I thought... you just said I was doing good--"

            Michael waved his hand and Ryan instantly stopped talking. For some reason this turned him on, but Michael knew it was better not to think about such things at work. That could get awkward... "Ryan, you look... amazing. And your work is amazing too. I mean, talk about thorough. And meticulous. I mean wow, man, I could just go on forever!"

            That little tug of a smile. Michael's heart beat harder.

            "I'm concerned though, about your living arrangement."

            Ryan suddenly tensed and looked like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water right in his face. "You... know where I live? I mean..." he cleared his throat. "You've been there?"

            "It's not right," Michael said, ignoring his question. "Brilliant, gorgeous, sexy young man like you living in a place like that. Practically in the ghetto. Such a tiny window facing the street so hardly any of the beautiful sunlight can get through into your bedroom. You know, it's like that in prison. They don't get to see the sunlight there, either."

            "Michael. With respect, I need to ask you: How many times have you driven by my apartment? Or, um... sat outside and looked at the window?"

            "I remember what it's like, struggling to make it on such a low income." Michael said.

            "I'm doing fine." Ryan said, sounding a little bit defensive.

            "Calm down," Michael said.

            "I am calm."

            "No, you're not, Ryan. You're freaking out, and it's completely unnecessary. I mean, here I am, about to offer you the deal of a lifetime, and all you can think about is defending your honor. Don't you know that's my job?"

            "It's your job to defend my honor?" Ryan repeated.

            "Yes. It is." Michael said.

            "What do you--um, what's the deal? I mean, what is this great deal you're talking about?"

            "I'm very pleased that you asked." Michael said with a smile. "Good job; you're so good at helping me stay on track."

            A blush, silence, that dark-haired head ducking so that Ryan could hide his expression. Michael saw Ryan crossing his legs and moving his arms so that they blocked the view of his lap. When Ryan didn't look up or say anything, Michael could feel the sexual tension in the air, and he thought to himself that he would bend Ryan over and take him right now if he could just figure out what to do about the no-vagina situation.

            "I would if I could, Ryan." Michael said, feeling sympathy for Ryan. He knew how it felt to be so turned on by someone whose body just wouldn't fit together with his--he experienced it daily, from Ryan.

            "I don't mind helping." Ryan said quietly.

            "Oh. Do you know how? I mean, is it even possible?" Michael said with excitement.

            "Um... you just said I was doing a good job though..." Ryan was by now looking frustrated.

            Michael laughed, trying to dispel some of the tension. "Keep your panties on now, you pretty thing, you."

            Ryan outright frowned, clearly angry for some reason--Michael had always thought he was strangely moody. It kind of made sense though... if Ryan was so hot, like a hot woman but in a different way, then maybe he got PMS like women did... just on a more rapid cycle, or something.

            "I'm just kidding. I know you wear briefs, not panties." Michael joked.

            Ryan cringed a little. "How exactly do you know that?"

            "Size medium. And I know why," Michael said with a wink.

            "Did you need some help with work _right now_?" Ryan said loudly, angrily. He was acting like a little bitch for no reason, like he did sometimes. Michael was used to it though.

            "So here is the deal I was going to offer you, out of the kindness and generosity of my heart..." Michael started.

            "I can buy my own underwear." Ryan said quickly.

            Michael nodded. "I know you can. You're a great shopper, and you're great at putting your outfits together. You know, you should think about being an underwear model. Or even trying to get into that magazine with those naked guys... You'd be great at that."

            "Do you have... a contract for me?" Ryan asked, looking rather ill.

            "No, sorry, you need to work here a bit longer before I can give you a permanent position."

            "Uh..."

            "But anyway," Michael continued. "As you know, I just closed on my condo. It is a real beauty--you'll love it. There's a lot more space for your things there. The third bedroom is being rented to you at a very low cost--I wouldn't lower it this much for anyone else--and I don't mind if you want to walk around naked. In fact, I encourage it. Freedom! Young guys like you need as much of it as possible."

            "Am I to understand that you are offering to rent me your third bedroom?" Ryan asked.

            "That's right, my friend. Only two hundred a month, and I'll take care of all the utilities myself." Michael said. "Which is... kind of a lot, but hey, I don't mind, because it's for you."

            Ryan's mouth opened and closed in silence for a few seconds as though he couldn't think of anything to say. Michael enjoyed the effect of having pleased his best friend so much that he'd literally rendered him speechless.

            "That is indeed very generous, but... I keep odd hours." Ryan said. "And I don't think you'd like my friends. They can be noisy, and there are a lot of them. They like to come over all at once, it gets crowded."

            "The more the merrier." Michael said cheerily.

            "Um, the music gets really loud."

            "Excellent!"

            "We usually go all night..."

            "That's what she said!"

            "The neighbors get mad."

            "Who needs them?"

            "Well, they are there. You can't get rid of them." Ryan said pointedly.

            "But we can create a hostile living environment." Michael said. "You and I can do this together. Disrupt the peace! Have them call the police, it's all fine--"

            "I don't think we-- _you_ \--should try to piss off your neighbors." Ryan said.

            Michael fell silent, thinking. "Maybe you're right." He said. "Carol did say the neighborhood was gay-friendly. We don't want to make them think that all gay people are rude and disruptive. That would be the opposite of progress."

            "Right... and I'm not gay." Ryan said.

            "Neither am I," Michael laughed. "I wonder why Carol felt like she had to tell me about the neighbors' opinions on gays."

            Ryan stared at him for a long moment and finally said, "Uh, yeah, I have no idea why she would bring that up to you."

            "So, I know you're working hard to pay for business school. So I wanted to let you know I'm fine with paying for the moving truck. We can get all your stuff moved at once that way; you won't even have to lift a finger--the moving guys will carry everything for you--although I know you're strong enough to do it yourself. I can tell, just by looking at you."

            "Don't they charge you for each mile they have to drive? I think my place is far enough away that you'd have to pay them too much..."

            "You know, I never knew it was possible to wear _strength_ so well." Michael said in amazement. "You make those suits look so hot, but wow, even your non-physical attributes... they somehow show up in a physical way, and they look so good on you."

            "Thanks. So since it's so expensive, and I don't want to place that burden on you, I think we should forget about the moving truck."

            "Would you prefer a U-Haul?" Michael asked. "I'd hate for you to have to work so hard, kiddo. You already do so much for this company, and for me."

            "No, I think the drive is kind of long for anyone. Um, no one should have to work that hard. Especially you!"

            "Aw, shucks. You," Michael said, actually blushing a little. "You're always looking out for me. My right-hand man. Speaking of, you're right-handed... Aren't you, Ryan?"

            "Um... so all this stuff kind of makes it impossible for me to rent your third bedroom, I know..."

            "Oh! Well, I hadn't planned on sharing the master bedroom, but I guess I'd make an exception if that's what you really want. It does have this awesome cathedral ceiling that the other two bedrooms don't have."

            "I have my own bed." Ryan said, giving him a strange look.

            "So do I." Michael said.

            "Well, mine is pretty big..." Ryan said. "And I really--"

            "That's what she said!"

            "like my own bed..."

            "Mine is bigger." Michael said.

            "But you haven't seen mine--"

            "That's what she said!"

            Ryan huffed in frustration, and Michael sat forward with a look of concern. "I'm seeing that you don't feel heard, Ryan. I know how important it is for people to feel heard in a relationship. So... go ahead. Tell me what you're so afraid of--I mean, uh... What's worrying you, buddy?"

            "I don't want to sleep in your bed." Ryan scowled.

            Michael nodded. "Well, alright... Mine is pretty new, I paid a lot for it. I understand though--you're one of those people who gets really attached. We can use yours instead--I'll just sell mine. I can still get a good price on it since it's so new and hardly used."

            "No, you should keep it." Ryan said quickly. "I want you to have your bed."

            Michael frowned. "Okay, okay... Well, I don't think there's enough room in the master bedroom for two beds. Especially if they're both so big..."

            He waited for a beat, allowing Ryan the chance to tell the joke if he wanted to, but when Ryan was silent and just glared at him, he smiled and sang teasingly, "that's what she said... Come on, Ryan, you know it by now."

            "Yeah, I do."

            "Well, Ryan, take some initiative. People will never listen to you if you don't learn how to do that."

            "Fine."

            "You're fine with that?" Michael asked. "With not being respected and obeyed?"

            "Um, listen, I have some work to get back to, Meredith was teaching me some stuff--"

            "Like what? How to lose your sex appeal? Which is a lot, so she'd have to work really hard to--hey, she hasn't been... you know... pressuring you, has she? I know how Meredith is, she can't keep her hands off of..." Michael trailed off as the most horrible thought in the world occurred to him. "Oh god... oh my god... She's.. corrupted you, hasn't she? I'm so sorry, Ryan, I should never have put you so close to her. You don't need to learn about what she does--"

            "I haven't slept with Meredith, Michael."

            "Oh, good. Um... she hasn't... touched you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable, has she?"

            "No. She is not the one who has been doing that." Ryan said.

            Michael noticed his tone at once and it took a great deal of effort to remain calm as he said, "Ok, Ryan. I'm sorry. I should have known. It makes sense that you wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it. You need to tell me though--who is it? Who has touched you? I know it's embarrassing, but you need to remember, it's _not_ your fault."

            Ryan was looking at him now like he had two heads, but the expression was quickly replaced by one of stoic, mesmerizing charm. "No one, Michael. No one has been touching me."

            "But you said..."

            "I think you misunderstood me."

            "No. I know you were hinting that someone in this office has molested you. Now I want to know who it is, so I can punish them--but you shouldn't feel guilty--"

            "I don't."

            "Good."

            "Look, Michael, I have some paperwork to finish."

            "How can you act so okay with someone sexually harassing you?" Michael said, outraged.

            "I think it's a skill that you learn as you... suffer through it." Ryan said.

            "No, Ryan, don't try to cover this up now. I'm your friend. I'm going to help you."

            "Michael, please. I was... joking. It was just a joke. You know, like 'that's what she said'?"

            Michael was silent for a long moment and then he laughed explosively. "Oh god, how did I miss that? Wow, I'm so... You really had me going there, man, I was totally convinced!"

            "Yeah. It's okay. A lot of people miss it..."

            "Really?"

            "No. Everyone notices."

            Michael looked at Ryan curiously. "I think you're still pulling my leg."

            Ryan shrugged. "So we're good, right?"

            "You and I are great."

            "Great. I'll talk to you later." Ryan started to get up but sat down when Michael gestured for him to.

            "Wait, wait. We haven't worked out the bedroom thing..."

            "I think we should keep things as they are."

            "Exactly as they are? Exactly as they are right now?"

            "Yes. Exactly as they are right now."

            "But... then we wouldn't be roommates. We wouldn't even be a couple... uh, a couple of best friends sharing the same bed, I mean."

            "Exactly." Ryan smiled at him and got up with an air of determination that hadn't been there before.

            "Wait!" Michael called as Ryan neared the door. "Is it the money? Because if you're struggling that much, I can cut the cost even more... How's this? You just move in for free. I'll take care of everything. Food, utilities, mortgage payments, any property damage..."

            "That's nice. I'm good though, thanks."

            His hand was on the doorknob.

            "Let me just take you to look at the condo. I know you won't be able to resist! It's... the coolest thing ever!"

            Ryan let go of the doorknob and turned around, charming smile still fixed to his handsome face. "I'm sorry, Michael, but for reasons I can not disclose, I will never be able to move into your condo with you."

            He turned and opened the door then, and Michael called out desperately, "What? Tell me what it is! I can fix it, Ryan! We can do this!"

            Ryan glanced over his shoulder on his way out and said, "I have a dog, Michael."

            The door closed and Michael sat there staring at it, somehow feeling as though some really hot girl had said no to a date... except, it was worse than that.

            "I like dogs!" He shouted in the emptiness of his office. Well, it wasn't quite empty. There was still himself, and... the camera crew.

            "Go away." He told the crew, blinking fast as he felt the sting of tears coming on. "I have work to do. I need my privacy now."

            Seconds later,  alone at last, Michael lowered his head to the desk, feeling as though his heart... or something in that general region... was being broken into a million pieces.

            "Probably heartburn." Michael mused out loud. "I should have Ryan go buy some Tums for me."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. XD


End file.
